This invention relates to a connecting device having a locking mechanism.
As a related art 1, there is a structure for mounting an antenna device with a pigtail harness to a roof panel of a vehicle.
In the operation of mounting the antenna device to the roof panel, a cable is, at first, passed through an antenna mounting hole, formed in the roof panel, from the outside of the roof panel and, then, the cable is gropingly pulled into the inside of the vehicle. Then, the cable is passed through a mounting nut and the nut is tightened using a fastening tool while the nut is supported by hand.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H09-283230 (Patent Document 1) as a related art 2 discloses a connector holding structure wherein a connector on the side of a component and a connector on the side of a panel are fitted together so that the component is detachably mounted.
In this connector holding structure, a first connecting body having the connector fixed to the component and a second connecting body having the connector disposed on the side of the panel are fitted together by bolts and nuts.
A temporary engaging portion is provided on the side of the first connecting body and a temporary locking portion is provided on the side of the second connecting body. The temporary engaging portion and the temporary locking portion are employed for increasing an engaging force to the panel.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H05-335056(Patent Document 2) as a related art 3 discloses a body fixing connector to be fitted with a mating connector. This body fixing connector is fixed to a vehicle body by locking it to the vehicle body. A movable locking portion of the body fixing connector has a locking pawl that is locked to a connector mounting hole of the vehicle body upon passing through a flange portion.
In the related art 1, the cable is gropingly pulled into the inside of the vehicle and the nut is tightened using the fastening tool while the nut is supported by hand.
Therefore, since the operation extends over the inside and outside of the vehicle when mounting the antenna device to the roof panel, there is a problem that the operation is complicated and difficult.
Further, in the connector holding structure of Patent Document 1, there is a problem that if an engaging force between the temporary engaging portion and the temporary locking portion is strengthened for increasing the engaging force to the panel, a large force is required at the time of mounting.
Further, in the body fixing connector of Patent Document 2, there is a problem that if an elastic force of the movable locking portion is strengthened for increasing a holding force of the movable locking portion, a large force is required at the time of mounting.